Horse Races
The horse races is the seventh choice of the activities section. The admission fee is 10 of any currency. Once you click the choice to pay for the fee, the player is charged instantly. You will also enter this section if the player says yes to joining his/her friends to here. In some countries, gambling is illegal so if your character is from one of those countries, selecting "Horse Races" will give a pop-up "What? There are no horse races, in (country) because gambling is illegal." and the character will not be allowed to bet in horse races unless they emigrate to a country that allows it. Watching In the section, you can just watch the races. It is not worth it to watch, because the player will have to pay a fee for it (watching does not increase any of the player's stats). It's basically paying 10 pounds/dollars to watch a race, which is really not worth spending. Betting In this section, the player gets to choose one out of five different horses, and the money they want to bet in the drop-down menus (Each option increases its bet money depending on the bank balance of the player). The results are randomised each race and is more luck-based than the Casino. After that, the player can watch the race. The color the name of the picked horse is highlighted in is the player's chosen horse on the screen. All the horses will leave behind a trail of their color in the screen. There is a chance for one of the horses to fall over. If the player's horse does this, the player is guaranteed to lose. During the end, the player can see what place their horse came in right beside the horse's name. If the horse falls over, it will say DNF, standing for 'Did Not Finish' beside its name. On the bottom of the screen shown, the player can see which horse they bet on and how much money was bet. In the end, it will say You won! or You lost! depending on if they came first or any other place before first. The player may only get cash if the horse they bet on came in first. If they lost, the money bet will be deducted from the player's bank balance. If they won, they would get 5 times as much as the money they bet. In the character's journal, it will say "I won (money amount) at the horse races by betting on (horse name)!" if they win. "(winning horse name) won the race. I lost (money amount) betting on a losing horse!" Horse Names # In the betting section, the player has to choose a horse to represent him/her. Here are the names of those horses. (Some of these names are references to real life people, etc.) 5 at random will race in every race. * Adam Saddler * Air Mail * Ap * Athena * Atlas * Belle Jet * Bellingham Slim * Bitten * BoJockey Horseman * Bold Myth * Born to Win * Butterknees * Candyrider * Commando * Cover Up * Dasher * Debonair * Diego Garcia * Dinner Winner * Dry Bones * Fair and Square * Fast Cash * Flaps Up * Flashy Manner * Flawless Victory * Flying Cloud * G Baby * Gee Whiz * Glory * Good Prospect * Governess * Grand Demand * Grandtheft Horsey * Hades * Happy Devil * Hard to Get * Hidden Jewel * Horsey McHorseface * Jellybean * Jon Bon Pony * Kemper Tantrum * Lady Laila * Lit Candle * Lonesome Gal * Matinee Idol * Maverick * Minerva * Miss Broadway * Mister Chili * Moby Dick * Moon Moon * Mucho Frio * Mumbo Jumbo * Mr Fixit * My Dixie Wrecked * Neptune * Next Best * No Loan * Oh Sweetheart * Our World * Panhandler * Phony Pony * Plucky Willie * Poor Sport * Red Racer * Roppongi * Simple Simon * Solid Gold * Spy Ring * Star Nymph * Stonewall * Super Lunar * Top Foot * The Don * Two Kevins * War Duty * Whiz Kid * Will Travel * Wrecking Ball * Yankee Midas Category:BitLife Category:Activities